Nightmare
by Keiba Namid
Summary: *FIC CHALLENGE FROM STEALTHY STORIES*   Mikey goes to sleep and has such a bad sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare

Mikey blinked his eyes as he took in his surroundings. The main lair was empty, as Don was in his lab (working on an object with a really long, really big name), Leo was in the Dojo and Raph was in the warehouse working on his 'baby'. Mike could hear soft music radiating from the warehouse, and decided it was not a tune he heard very often.

Instead of investigating, Mikey padded over to Don's laboratory. As soon as the door was pushed open a foul stench hit his senses. "Blegh! Gross! Ew, dude!" and with that, the youngest turtle ran from the pungent smell and grabbed the largest can of air-freshener he could find. And a few bottles of deodorant, too.

Charging back in, Mikey held his breath and sprayed madly. "MIKEY! MIKEY STOP IT!" a choking Donatello screeched at him. Soon, the entire room no longer smelled pungently horrid, but was covered in a thick fog of sickening sweetness.

* * *

><p>Mikey sat bolt upright, drenched in a sticky layer of sweat. His heart beating rapidly, his lungs barely taking a second long breath before inhaling the next one.<p>

"LEO!"

* * *

><p>The entire lair was silent. Mikey sat engrossed, not watching the television or playing a game, but gazing fixatedly at the flickering light. Stifling heat engulfed the rooms of his home, and soon all the lights were flickering.<p>

The temperature dropped abruptly and the lights all died. A breeze swept through the lair and tickled Michelangelo's skin, making him shiver. Then his brother was in front of him, eyes wide and unblinking, skin pale and ghostly. Leo had never appeared so frightening before.

Slowly his head dropped to the side and he swiftly transformed into the girl ghost from Harry Potter. Moaning Myrtle grinned, all the while staying eerily still and unblinking. She looked like a ghost-clown. Mikey gulped.

The light flickered on and Mikey could no longer see Myrtle. Instead, he was surrounded by stone angels. The light flickered off and Mikey felt cold hands brush his skin and then-

* * *

><p>Screaming filled the lair. He rolled off the bed and screeched harder.<p>

"LEEEOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Sneakily, Mikey creeped up into the warehouse. His brother had the radio going and was hitting things on his bike with a spanner. He crept closer.<p>

"_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_You wanna go for a ride? _

_Sure Ken!" _

Mikey froze. Not that song... please not that song...

Raph's head whipped up and he grinned at the radio. He jumped to his feet and put the spanner to his beak like a microphone.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world._

_Life as plastic; it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me anywhe-er-ere._

_Imagination, life is your creation!_"

Mikey just stared as his brother pranced around the concrete space, singing to the lyrics of the _forbidden song_.

"_Come on Barbie let's go party,_

_O-o-ooooh yeah!_"

That was when the dreaded verses started. Mikey bottled up the scream as Raph went full out to the radio.

"_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly._

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink._

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._"

Mikey couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the full view of his brother and yelled.

* * *

><p>Mikey jumped out of his bed and screeched the most foul language any of his brother's had heard from his mouth ever. He ran out into the lair and screamed Leo's name.<p>

But when he got there, the radio was on full blast.

It wouldn't take a rocket-scientist to guess why Mikey ran back into his room, slammed the door closed and dead bolted it shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: XD I loved writing this oneshot. It's actually a challenge from Stealthy Stories, and so I needed to get it up here. Sooner or later. I'm just exploring the nightmares that Mikey would have; originally I was going to add in Raph's nightmare (A field full of pretty pink ponies and rainbows and unicorns and flowers and-  
>Raph: Shut. Up.<br>****O_O Ooops.)  
><strong>**But I changed it. Review if you like this story, or if you want me to add another chapter for Raph's nightmare! :D**

**~Keiba~ **

**P.s. Who saw the Doctor Who reference? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT IS RETURNED BY POPULAR DEMAND!**

**And well done you guys for spotting the Weeping Angels! You smart readers, you. :P**

**Well, here is Raph's nightmare. And if you would like to see LEONARDO'S nightmare, well... you know what to do! ;D**

**~Keiba~**

* * *

><p><em>Mmmmmm... so fluffy... <em>Wait-what?

Why ... what the shell? WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY PINK? Ahhh... oh god, it burns. There, I'll just shield my eyes. HOLY CRAP! My – my – my hand!

Ok, Raph ... deep breaths. Deeeep breaths. I feel like, like I'm floating ... Oh man. That's why. I'm on a fluffy.

Pink.

Cloud.

Oh boy. There's a rainbow - and ... a unicorn? What is this? Some kind of –

Nightmare?

Oh no ... there is a bunny rabbit bouncing toward me. Oh, how I wish I was bashing in someone's skull right now!

No, Mr (or Mrs...) Bunny. I do not want to follow you to meet the fairies. They're dumb!

WAAAAHHH! RABID BUNNY!

Bad Bunny! No! NO! Awwwwwwwrrggghhhh... not ... the crotch ... that _hurt_...

Okay ... how did I end up on the back of a pretty pink pony? And now I'm surrounded by butterflies ... HOLY SHIT A CHICK WITH WINGS. Wha-?

What kind of a subconscious do I have?

Now I am in deep water ... and there's – THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THERE!

Excuse me, but I'd prefer NOT to have water in my eyes. You know fish have sex in it, right? Okay. Creepy fish-tailed lady is this close to my face. HAHA! TAKE THAT FISH GIRL!

... Maybe punching her face in wasn't the greatest idea of all time.

Oh man. I wish I would wake _up_. What if I get stuck in here ... my own subconscious ... for the rest of my breathing life? ... WHAT IF I GET STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?

Oh, would you look at that. There's a pretty lady singing a song to me. How nice. Now get lost, stupid, I'm waking up whether you and your crazy friends like it or not.

M-Mikey? Oh god Mikey. Turn the light off. The crazy red flashy creepy girls from my dream were scary enough.


End file.
